


Tell Me What To Do

by NoRae_Woo



Category: Treasure7 Treasure13, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, Underrated Ships #Damkyu #KyuDam #JunDam #Fluff #Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRae_Woo/pseuds/NoRae_Woo
Summary: Yedam always take care of Junkyu. For all his life Junkyu always feels like Yedam treated him like a mere clueless child who needs to be taken care of. He thought he would always love Yedam silently forever.





	Tell Me What To Do

I just got up from my 3rd nap of the day. Its sunday, We'll be only having practice at evening, we have free time from morning till afternoon. Some of boys comeback home, some going hang out, some going to church, but I use my spare time to do the things I love the most! Sleep! 

I got up because Yedam woke me up, yedam and doyoung must've comeback from their houses, the soulmates always going back home together on sundays.

'Hyung, get up, I brought kimchi fried rice, mom told me to give you, You havent eaten have you?' Yedam gently touch my back while whispering to my ear. I always feel so happy when he does this, but then I remember he does this to every each of us, give a certain reminder to my self not to be too happy. 

'Know your place Kim junkyu' is what i've been saying to my self, but my stupid heart never stop fluttering tho! Im a certified idiot, i know! 

'You're back?' I answered him, with my raspy but cheerful just got up voice. 

'Hmm, you already took a shower didnt you?' He still so close to me, sniffed on my neck, I cant breathe, Bang Yedam is really be the dead of me one of these days.

I rolled on my bed, getting my self away from the devil, He thought he was harmless, when he actually the most dangerous kind, I highly suggesting everyone to be at least 4ft away from him, safe your self everyone, i know better.

He frowned when he saw me moved away, he grabbed my hand instead, 'Come on wake up now' he said while he dragged me off my bed to the kitchen. 

I sat infront of him, munching my fried rice religiously because it was that good. Yedam's mom might be not the best cook in the world but her kimchi fried rice is numero uno.

He keep looking at me while eating, 'what did you do before I arrived?' He asked me with the smile always on his face, like a mother asks her 5yo boy about his day.

'As usual, You know, I got up at 8, No one's home, so I go back to sleep! Then I woke up again at 11, I took a shower and had a cup of hot chocolate, then I went back to sleep again, my perfect sunday routine.' I reported to him smiling like a 5yo boy he wanted me to be. 

'I see...' He gave out that proud smile again, like his 5yo son, had been nothing but a sweet boy today.

Thats how I live my life normally, being treated like a kid who needed to be taken care of by Yedam. But you won't see me complaining, because at least thats how I got his attention, at least i received some of his affection. 

He taught me alot during my first days of training, he comforted me the most when I lost all my self confidence for what happened in mixnine, he guided me finding my best quality, he is the God Yedam, the most important person in my life, the person I will give my life to if he ask me.

The only one I love with all my heart, but he'll never love me the way I love him. Sadt Life ~~~

Until one day....

We were practicing our new song's choreo, Yedam was one of us who supposed to get thrown up on the air, he got the centre again, the left is Doyoung, the right would be hyunsuk hyung.

I didnt know how it happened, maybe Yedam get a wrong timing to jump, or maybe someone must've gave out the wrong push timing, but all i heard is that a crack to the dance room floor, and followed by screams from all of us, then I saw him laying on the floor in pain.

'Yedam, omg!' I instantly ran to his side, holding his right hand, hugging him, as he trying to sit himself. What happened later felt like happening in a blurred old movie, its so fast but also feels so slow.

Junghwan ran back from the first aid box with chlor ethyl in his hands, hyunsuk sprays it to yedam's left leg, Yoonbin called our manager and staff and they prepared the car. Then we got him in the car with stretcher, I had to let go of his hand when he was taken to the van.

'Can I go to the hospital?' I asked our manager with my shaky voice.

'Junkyu hyung, get in the car please.' When I heard him called me, i dont need anyone permission anymore, I just got inside the car, i sat by his side and hold his right hand right away and starting to rub his hands gently with my trembling hands.

'Kyu, it hurts.' He let out a deep breathe.

'Omg, im so sorry, I will take your pain if I can, Oh god, why do you have to feel the pain.' The tears coming, I didnt want to cry, but this hurt me so much, Im willing to take his pain, oh God, please.

'Kyu, distract me.' he said

'How? what do you want me to do?'

'Tell me a funny story.' 

'I-i dont know any funny story at the moment, I cant even think of anything.' 

'Thats actually your natural state of mind, Not be able to think about anything!' He actually teasing me in his state. When he smiled in his pain, i just realized that he took me in the car, was not for himself, but its for me, he did this so I can be at ease, instead of leaving me in the Training Centre, I could go crazy overthinking, and most probably self destructing.

Then I dont know how i started it, and how it even come to my mind, all I know next is that I leaned closer to him, I kissed his cheeks and his forehead. He was a little bit shocked at first, but then he closed his eyes, seems like he was absorbing the moment.

'Kiss me on my lips.' he ordered me after he few moment of silence. 

'W-what?' 

'Just do it junkyu, kiss me hard.' 

What do I know about kissing hard? none!  
neverthless I just did it as he told me, I leaned over again and my lips reached to his.

I felt the gentlest tug, his lips touched mine. It was a whisper of a touch, so tentative, the sensation so light, I wasn’t sure he'd felt it at all. Before I knew what I was doing he reached up into it. He sucked in a breath and pulled back, just the slightest bit. His eyes searched for mine.

I felt heat bloomed in my cheeks. My wide open heart drummed in my chest. A semblance of sense started to creep back into my head. Then it flew right out into the blazing afternoon. Because he gathered my face, gathered all of me and claimed my lips with such force the world went up in flames around me.  
My feeling was undescribable, but when I see his flustered cheeks, his hazy eyes, I think I succeed, I distracted him a little from the pain for a moment there.

'So It took me a broken leg to finally get your kiss? Do you know how long I've been waiting?' Is what he told me when he see right into my eyes. 

'I-' was totallly speechless.

'What is it? A cat got your tounge? Why is a kimjunkyu suddenly got nothing to say.' I cant believe he still teasing me again.

'I dont know what to say.' I surrender my self completely.

'Tell me what I wanna hear the most!' He ordered me again. I felt like he was looking straight in my soul when he said it.

'I- i love you, I love you with all my heart bang yedam.' I finally said that right when our car stopped infront of the emergency unit of a hospital.

'I love you too junkyu hyung, wait for me.' Is what he told me when he entered the examination rooms. Of course I wont go anywhere, he didnt have to ask me for that.  
I will stay by his side forever if he allowed me to. Wait, I will stay by his side even if he sick of me, I dont care. 

I dropped down to the hospital hallway, I just need some minutes to calm my heart from exploading. Once again I dont know how to feel about the whole situation. Im just gonna wait for him to tell me what to do and how to feel, like he always does.


End file.
